Neko No Jutsu
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: :::HISTORIA ABANDONADA:::
1. The cat's out of the bag

**N/A:** Hi! Esto se suponía que iba a ser un mini mini que iría incluido en una colección SasuSaku (una tablita de quince temas que tenía en mi profile) y que correspondía al tema "mascota". Pero al final decidí separarlo y hacer un fic totalmente independiente y, este es el resultado XD. Los personajes tiene entre diecisiete y dieciocho años y la historia está valorada con rating T. Y eso XD que la disfruten y me digan qué les va pareciendo en sus reviews. Ay, y este fic va dedicado completamente a mi querida amiga y fantástica autora; **Masako Uchiha**. ¡Te adoro! (L)

Por cierto, yo siempre termino haciendo capítulos algo largos XD Ojalá no aburra a nadie.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío y cada vez que lo escribo, me deprime más.

* * *

**Neko no Jutsu**

Capítulo I

* * *

—¡QUÉ! —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras de la Hokage—. P-Pero… ¡no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de castigar a Sasuke en lugar de—!

—No la hay, Naruto. De acuerdo a su expediente, Uchiha ni siquiera debería haber pisado Konoha de nuevo —lo interrumpió Tsunade—. Y, sin embargo, le estoy dando una oportunidad para que demuestre su lealtad con la aldea.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargar su cuerpo en la pared.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna otra solución, Tsunade?

—¡Porque tiene que haber otra, Tsunade-baachan! —lo apoyó Naruto con impulsividad—. ¡Es sólo que tu edad y todo ese sake que bebes a diario ya no te dejan pensar con claridad!

La aludida les envió a ambos una mirada desagradable, claramente molesta por aquel trato tan poco formal hacia su persona. Era LA Hokage, después de todo… aunque claro, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto y a Sasuke no podría importarle menos su puesto.

—Es la única solución, Uchiha —le contestó Tsunade, juntando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas—. Aún estás catalogado como uno de los criminales más peligrosos en todo el país del fuego. No puedo dejarte andar por la aldea como si nada y sin un castigo apropiado.

—¿Y no pudiste pensar en uno menos estúpido? —soltó el chico, desdeñosamente, volviendo a su postura arrogante de siempre. Las cejas rubias de Tsunade comenzaron a temblar ligeramente—. Porque aún no entiendo el punto de esto…

—El punto, Uchiha —hizo énfasis en su apellido y se levantó de su escritorio, apoyándose en sus manos—. Es que eres el traidor de la aldea —le recordó con tono serio, recibiendo un gruñido a modo de respuesta—. Puedo drenar tu chakra fácilmente y reducir toda tu fuerza, pero no es suficiente para hacer que los habitantes se sientan seguros contigo… no aún. Con tu nueva forma, serás mucho más inofensivo.

—Hn.

—Cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la aldea te perdone y vuelva a confiar en ti, yo misma te devolveré a la normalidad —le indicó Tsunade, tomando asiento de nuevo y abriendo una de sus gavetas—. Por el momento, tendrás que resignarte.

Sasuke decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Aunque no es como si tuviera mucho que agregar, de todas formas; estaba claro que aquella bruja disfrutaba con toda la situación.

—Sigo pensando que tus métodos son muy raros, vieja —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mientras meditaba—. Pudiste amarrarlo a un árbol, ponerlo a recoger toda la basura de la aldea, encerrarlo con esa loca obsesionada de Karin… —el rostro de Sasuke se tornó ligeramente verdoso ante eso último.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con mi condición, Uchiha? —Tsunade sacó un pequeño frasco y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con resignación—. Como sea. Si es la única forma, acabemos con esto pronto y sólo dame la poción.

Naruto frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Nee, nee, ¿pero con quién se quedará Sasuke durante todo este tiempo? No puede estar solo en su antiguo apartamento… y conmigo NO se queda —se apresuró a agregar.

Tsunade hizo todo lo posible para que no notaran su sonrisa maliciosa—. Sakura _ama_ a los gatos, ¿sabían?

* * *

No era su cumpleaños, San Valentín, ni ningún otro día especial. Por eso, Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse cuando aquella mañana, frente a su puerta, se encontró con una caja de mediano tamaño, envuelta en un bonito papel color azul y con un gran listón rojo.

_¿Un obsequio?_ La joven ninja se inclinó para tomarlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño al notar que estaba más pesado de lo que pensaba, _¿pero de quién?_

Pensó en Naruto, pero inmediatamente lo descartó; era bastante poco probable que el chico se hubiese levantado tan temprano (en su día libre) para ir a dejarle un regalo. Además, habría tocado a su puerta y esperado a que le abriera para dárselo, no simplemente dejado en la entrada y desaparecer…

_¿Kakashi-sensei…?_ No, el jounin estaba en una misión y no volvería dentro de una semana. Y de todas formas, no podía ser de él. Después de años de recibir sólo ropa provocativa (_"¿Llamas a ESTO ropa, sensei?"_ Le había preguntado una vez, después de desenvolver un minúsculo vestido que le iría mejor a una barbie que a ella) y números del Icha Icha Paradise como regalo, sabía que el envoltorio no concordaba.

_Más vale que no sea una broma_, entró de nuevo a su departamento con la caja en brazos, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Caminó hasta la cocina y la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba en quién podría haberle regalado algo. Cuando descartó a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru y todos los demás, se atrevió a pensar en Sasuke… pero era imposible.

Lo único que sabía del chico, es que había vuelto a Konoha hace un día junto a su nuevo equipo, y que no había abandonado la torre de la Godaime. Y conociendo a su shishou, no lo dejaría salir hasta que se desahogara completamente con él. Había estado tentada en ir a verlo, pero justo tuvo que atender a un paciente bastante grave y en eso se le fue todo el día.

Aunque de todas formas y después de tanto tiempo, había aceptado los hechos; ella no era demasiado importante (al menos no tanto como Naruto) para el Uchiha y no había prisa en ir a verlo, ni tampoco él extrañaría su presencia. Así que mucho menos pensaba que el chico se hubiera molestado en regalarle algo.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sólo en ese entonces reparó en la pequeña nota adherida al listón del regalo. La abrió e inmediatamente reconoció la letra.

_**Sakura, **_

_**Siento haberte enviado esto de forma tan repentina. Ahora estoy ocupada con… tú sabes, cosas de Hokages… y no puedo hacerme cargo de él ahora. Sé que estás en tu día libre, pero creí que no tendrías problemas con hacerme este pequeño favor y cuidar de él por un tiempo.**_

_**Es algo malcriado, arisco y no le agrada mucho la gente, pero confío en que podrás manejarlo. ¡Por algo eres mi pupila!**_

_**Suerte,**_

_**La Godaime.**_

_**PD: Shizune creyó que el envoltorio y el listón serían un lindo detalle.**_

—¿Un encargo de Tsunade-shishou? —se sorprendió la chica, dejando la nota a un lado y comenzando a desenvolver la caja—. ¿Y cómo que "arisco" y "malcriado"? ¿Acaso será—?

Sus dudas se desvanecieron rápidamente en cuanto arrancó el último trozo de papel y abrió la tapa de la caja, revelando a un lindo y pequeño gatito de color negro.

Y, ciertamente, tal como había señalado Tsunade, tenía un porte arrogante y arisco.

Pero lejos de notar su actitud y mirada huraña hacia ella, Sakura dejó escapar un chillido de emoción que casi lastima los (ahora más) sensibles oídos del Uchiha y se inclinó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Qué lindo eres! —lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que Sasuke se erizara por completo al sentir su espacio personal invadido—. ¡Eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida!

Sakura alzó al gatito en el aire para tener una mejor vista de él; era de mediano tamaño, sus ojos eran tan negros como su suave pelaje y aquella mirada molesta y arisca… le recordaban vagamente a alguien.

Sasuke resopló y arrugó sus bigotes ante el comportamiento tan efusivo de la chica. Si así había reaccionado por un simple gato, ni se imaginaba cómo lo habría hecho en frente de él, en su forma normal.

Desde esa cercanía, también se permitió darle un mayor vistazo a la chica. Sí, puede que no hubiera cambiado mucho sicológicamente (aunque Naruto y Tsunade habían mencionado cientos de cosas y méritos sobre ella que realmente le costaba creer), pero definitivamente… la chica que tenía delante suyo no era la misma Sakura de hace tres años; aunque su estatura no había aumentado demasiado, esas curvas indudablemente no existían la última vez que se habían visto. También había dejado crecer su cabello, por lo que estaba del mismo largo que a los doce y— bajó disimuladamente la vista hacia su pecho; y al parecer, su pelo no era lo único que había crecido en esos años.

_¿Sakura?_ Sasuke arrugó la nariz. Le era difícil acostumbrarse a esta nueva imagen de la chica.

—Así que tú eres mi encargo, ¿ne? —le dijo suavemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé o a alguien particularmente lerdo. El Uchiha se irritó un poco, pero no pudo evitar pensar que cuando no gritaba, su voz era bastante agradable—. Tsunade-shishou es algo descuidada, así que lo mejor será que yo te cuide.

Si Sasuke hubiese podido formular un "Hn", lo habría hecho.

Sakura dejó al gatito en la mesa por un momento y revisó la caja—. Qué extraño. No hay ninguna placa ni collar por aquí. ¿Entonces cómo puedo saber tu nombre?

La forma desagradable en que el minino la miró y en dónde el mensaje "Eres molesta" estaba más que claro, le dio una idea.

—Sasuk— no, Sasu-chan es mejor —decidió la Haruno, satisfecha, volviendo a acunarlo en sus brazos. El pelaje y las orejas del Uchiha volvieron a erizarse, no sólo por oírla llamarlo con ese apodo tan estúpido, sino por la cercanía de su cuerpo con los pechos de la chica—. Te queda perfecto.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Depositó a Sasuke suavemente sobre su cama y éste entrecerró los ojos de inmediato; toda la alcoba era tan rosa y femenina que le dañaba la vista.

—Hoy es mi día libre, Sasu-chan —le comentó con una naturalidad que sorprendió al aludido, mientras caminaba hacia el armario y buscaba su ropa—. Así que tengo todo el día para cuidarte y consentirte —sacó un par de prendas y las arrojó sobre la cama en donde estaba Sasuke. Éste prefirió ignorar el delicado sujetador rosa que había caído justo a su lado—. ¿No te parece genial?

Si esperaba que "Sasu-chan" asintiera o le contestara de alguna forma, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo único que Sasuke hizo fue ladear su cabeza y mirarla como si fuera una tonta. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda ante esa actitud tan conocida para ella, pero sacudió su cabeza.

Es sólo un gato. No puedes pensar en él hasta en este tipo de situaciones…

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, esperando a que se llenara la bañera.

Volvió a salir y Sasuke la observó acercarse nuevamente hacia él, ladeando la cabeza bruscamente cuando la chica le quiso acariciar las orejas. Sakura suspiró con cansancio ante su comportamiento, pero luego le sonrió—. Tsunade-shishou no me dio ninguna indicación en especial, pero supongo que no habrá problema si te doy un pequeño baño, ¿verdad?

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pánico.

* * *

—¿Está segura de esto, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune con preocupación, mientras se apartaba un mechón del rostro—. Quizás Naruto-kun tenga razón y haya otras formas de castigar a Sasuke.

—Aún no puedo confiar completamente en Uchiha como para dejarlo andar por su cuenta —Tsunade dejó su sake a un lado—. Necesito que alguien lo vigile las veinticuatro horas del día y quién mejor que mi alumna para hacerlo.

—¿Pero por qué un gato? —la mujer alzó una ceja.

—Debía ser algo común y corriente para que no llamara la atención —explicó la Hokage con tranquilidad—. Toda la aldea piensa que Uchiha está encerrado tras las rejas y tenerlo en la casa de Sakura como una simple mascota, no levantará ninguna sospecha.

—Sakura-chan se enfadará cuando descubra que está compartiendo el mismo techo que Uchiha. Debió decirle de quién se trataba.

Tsunade sonrió—. Si se lo hubiera dicho, por ningún motivo habría aceptado quedárselo. Pero Sakura es muy lista, no le tardará mucho en descubrirlo.

—¿Y qué pasará entonces? —la morena conocía perfectamente el fuerte temperamento de la chica.

—Sólo esperemos que se haya encariñado lo suficiente con él como para no asesinarlo —contestó despreocupadamente. Shizune entornó los ojos.

* * *

—¡Sasu-chan! —la chica tiró de él con fuerza, pero Sasuke había aferrado todas sus garras al cobertor de la cama—. ¡Suéltate de ahí! ¡Vas a rasgar todas las mantas si sigues!

Lo jaló con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo, hasta que por fin pudo desprenderlo de la cama. Sasuke trató de escapar de sus brazos, pero la kunoichi lo sujetó justo a tiempo.

—Es sólo un baño, Sasu-chan —le dijo, intentando calmarlo, mientras caminaba hacia el recinto. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dejó al neko en el suelo, para verificar si el agua estaba lista.

Sasuke inmediatamente le dio la espalda y corrió hasta la puerta, intentando abrirla por medio de arañazos y rasgaduras. Pero no había caso. Nuevamente entró en pánico cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, sintió las manos de Sakura levantarlo del suelo—. Tranquilo, pequeño. Yo también entraré en la bañera y no dejaré que nada te ocurra.

Volvió a cargarlo en sus brazos.

—Estaré en el agua contigo todo el tiempo.

Sasuke ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo absurdo que era hablarme a un animal como si fuera una persona, ya que en cuanto su cuerpo fue estrechado contra algo exquisitamente suave y redondeado… se paralizó por completo.

_Mierda…_ cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad ante la situación. Sakura… ¡Sakura estaba desnuda y lo estaba ABRAZANDO!

Intentó detener cualquier tipo de pensamiento indebido u hormonal, pero le fue inútil. ¡Por favor! Si hasta a través de su pelaje, podía sentir perfectamente los pezones de la chica presionarse contra su cuerpo.

Iba a matar a Tsunade, definitivamente iba a matarla…


	2. Curiosity killed the cat

**A/N: **¡Actualización! Siento la demora (como siempre xD), pero aquí traigo al fin la continuación. Hace más de un año que no lo continuaba, what a shame XDU. Bueno, gracias por los reviews anteriores y que disfruten este capítulo :-). Si les gustó me lo hacen saber y si no, también.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, obviamente D:

* * *

**Neko no Jutsu**

Capítulo II

* * *

Sakura había sobrepasado todos los límites de molestia conocidos.

Eso fue lo que concluyó el Uchiha, en cuanto la chica los sumergió a ambos en la bañera. Él intentó permanecer sereno ante la situación, pero, por alguna razón, el sólo contacto con el agua lo desesperó por completo. _¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre a mi cuerpo?!_ Se preguntó, aunque lejos de quedarse a meditarlo, Sasuke intentó salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Lamentablemente, Sakura lo detuvo justo a tiempo y lo acercó a ella para mantenerlo quieto, arrimando la espalda del minino contra su propio pecho. El chico tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que el roce de los pechos de la kunoichi contra su columna le habían vuelto a provocar escalofríos… _agradables_ escalofríos— ¡Joder! ¡Escalofríos que definitivamente _no_ debería sentir en aquellos momentos!

_Estúpida Sakura_, Sasuke apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la inexplicablemente placentera sensación de tener el suave cuerpo de la chica tan cerca del suyo. Y, por una algún motivo totalmente desconocido para él, tuvo un momento de locura y sintió los irrefrenables deseos de volver a ser humano… para así darse la vuelta, acorralarla contra la pared, besarla por todos lados, cog—

Diablos. No otra vez.

Debía detener esos pensamientos… especialmente en la condición en la que se encontraba. _Ugh_, verdaderamente maldecía a Tsunade; y hasta podía jurar que esa vieja bruja estaba disfrutando el hacer su vida más miserable.

—¿Lo ves, Sasu-chan? —la kunoichi interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sasuke, mientras tomaba la esponja y comenzaba a tallarle sus orejas. El Uchiha gruñó—. No tienes por qué tener miedo al agua —comenzó a tallarlo con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, haciendo que el minino se tensara con molestia ante su falta de tacto—. No debes estar nervioso, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos con ironía; eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

Y es que si hubiese sabido que Sakura se comportaría como una niña de cinco años con falta de cariño, nunca hubiese aceptado aquel trato con Tsunade. Hubiese preferido brindar servicio comunitario a toda la aldea por tiempo ilimitado, o ser encadenado a un árbol como había sugerido el dobe— qué mierda, incluso estar encerrado con Karin habría sido más tolerable. Cualquier cosa podía ser mejor que ser torturado a manos de la propia Sakura. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente a los doce años…

Sasuke suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse para hacer más corto aquel suplicio en el que lo habían metido. Aún no asumía completamente lo que le estaba pasando y, al igual que la imagen del cuerpo de Sakura, estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría por un largo tiempo…

—El baño fue muy relajante, ¿verdad? —comentó Sakura mientras salía del cuarto de baño, con Sasuke entre sus brazos y (para la paz mental del chico) usando una larga bata blanca—. Estoy segura de que te sientes mucho mejor ahora, Sasu-chan.

El aludido sólo bufó y arrugó su pequeña nariz, estirando sus entumecidas extremidades en cuanto la chica lo dejó suavemente sobre su gran cama.

—Mmm… —la chica de pelo rosa estiró sus brazos y se inclinó sobre el colchón para tomar la ropa que había seleccionado para el día, antes de haber preparado el baño—. Hay mucho que comprar, Sasu-chan. Necesitas alimento, además de un plato para este y el agua, juguetes… —el Uchiha tuvo que apartar la vista cuando Sakura se quitó la bata para comenzar a vestirse—. Además de un collar y una placa —terminó de enumerar, mientras se abrochaba el sujetador—. Será mejor que Tsunade-shishou me ayude con los gastos porque a mí no me va a alcanzar y…

_¿Es que tiene que hablar todo el tiempo?, _se preguntó Sasuke, harto de escuchar a la chica parlotear lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella acabara de vestirse e ir a comprar todas las tonterías que necesitaba. Dios, si antes Sakura era molesta, ahora ni siquiera existía una palabra para describirla.

—Lista —anunció la chica tras unos cuantos minutos, tomando su cartera y a Sasuke entre sus brazos—. ¡Vamos a tener un día muy divertido, Sasu-chan!

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva ante eso; estaba seguro de que el concepto de "diversión" de Sakura difería bastante del suyo.

* * *

Y como odiaba siempre tener la razón. Porque, efectivamente, estaba en lo correcto.

Ya que bajo ningún punto de vista, pasearse por más de tres horas en una tienda de mascota y salir vestido con un listón rosa atado al cuello podía ser divertido para alguien. Intentó zafarse nuevamente con la esperanza de poder escapar, pero Sakura lo mantenía fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, añadiéndole aún más desesperación al estado de Sasuke.

—Ahora sólo nos queda el alimento —comentó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar por la dirección opuesta, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al principio se confundió ya que no pudo reconocer al dueño de la voz, pero cuando la figura del extraño se hizo más cercana, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven—. ¡Neji-kun!

Las orejas de Sasuke se erizaron al escuchar eso.

_¿Neji-kun? Qué mierda— _

¿Tantas cosas habían cambiado durante los años que había estado fuera?

No ocultó su desprecio en cuanto Neji se acercó lo suficiente a Sakura, hasta quedar frente a ella. El Hyuuga prodigio le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a la chica, antes de bajar su vista al gato negro que esta sostenía entre sus brazos. Aunque un sentimiento extraño lo albergó cuando sus ojos perlados se toparon con los azabaches del felino; algo en ese animal se le hacía desagradablemente familiar…

—Sakura, no sabía que tenías una mascota nueva.

_¿Y por qué tendrías que saberlo?, _pensó el Uchiha inconscientemente y alzando la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, como exigiéndole una explicación.

—Fue un encargo de Tsunade-shishou —dijo la joven al Hyuuga, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa. Y aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, quien entrecerró aún más sus ojos negros—. Ella no podía cuidarlo, así que me pidió que me encargara de él por un tiempo.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, en el que sólo se hicieron notar las miradas entre Sakura y Neji; tímidas e indecisas por parte de ella, y seguras e intensas por parte del chico. A su vez, Sasuke observaba con molestia lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Desde cuándo Hyuuga y Sakura se tenían tanta confianza entre ellos?, ¿acaso eran amigos…? ¿o quizás algo más?

¿Y por qué diablos todo eso le tenía que importar? Debería estar feliz, ya que así la chica fastidiaría a otro desdichado en lugar de él y por fin lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, su lógica y sentido común no concordaban con lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Hn, el shampoo para gatos y respirar el mismo aire que Sakura le debía estar afectando el cerebro.

—Bueno, ya debería irme —muy a su pesar, fue la kunoichi quién terminó con aquel intercambio de miradas empalagosas—. Aún debo comprar la comida de Sasu-chan y después me reuniré con Tsunade-shishou en su oficina.

—_Sasu-chan_ —repitió Neji, sin ocultar su sorpresa ni el desagrado al conocer en _quién_ se había inspirado la Ninja-médico para nombrar a su nueva mascota. Aunque podía notar el por qué, obviamente—. Sí, tiene un aire muy similar a Uchiha.

El aludido volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada; el modo en que había dicho su apellido había sido tan hostil, que si hubiese dicho "bastardo" en lugar de "Uchiha" no hubiera sonado muy diferente. Sakura rió nerviosamente sabiendo que no podía reprenderlo por ello (era un hecho que el noventa por ciento de la aldea odiaba a Sasuke), pero no pudo evitar extrañarse; por lo general, Neji era bastante cortés y se medía con las palabras, pero había pronunciado "Uchiha" como si fuera el peor insulto que se le pudiera decir a alguien.

—Sí, se parecen mucho —la chica acarició las orejas del gato al notar que este se había tensado y que miraba a Neji como si quisiera despedazarlo con sus garras—. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Neji-kun.

—Sí, nos vemos —se despidió el chico, mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Sakura.

* * *

Después de firmar los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y dar todas las indicaciones correspondientes para el día a Shizune, Tsunade dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sus ojos castaños se posaron en las tres personas que se encontraban frente a ella. La pelirroja la miraba de forma hostil y retadora, el… ¿tiburón? (alzó las cejas al reparar en él) sonrió con una mezcla de entretención y confianza, mientras que el más alto y robusto de todos era el único que parecía demostrarle algo de respeto.

—¿Y bien? —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos de forma aburrida y se apoyó en la pared, esperando el veredicto de la Hokage—. ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo, _alteza_? Ya sabemos que Sasuke tiene que lidiar con su pequeño problema peludo, ¿pero nosotros qué?

_Es casi tan molesto como el mismo Naruto,_ las cejas rubias de la mujer se crisparon ante la insolencia de aquel tipo.

—No me agrada para nada la decisión que ha tomado el concejo —anunció, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos—. Pero tienen un punto; Uchiha Sasuke era su líder, lo que lo convierte en el miembro con más antecedentes de su grupo. Por ende, el que debe sufrir la pena más alta. Ustedes recibirán castigos y sanciones de menor grado.

—¿La pena más alta? —repitió el chico con incredulidad, e hizo una pedorreta con la boca—. Fingir ser la mascota de esa médico tan sexy no puede ser considerado un castigo, más bien es un privilegio. ¡Yo encantado tomo el lugar del bastardo de Sasuke!

—Un momento, un momento —Karin, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, interrumpió las palabras de su compañero—. ¿Sasuke-kun está bajo el cuidado de la médico esa?, ¡¿de esa puta _pelirrosa_?!

—Claro que sí, tarada —Suigetsu no disimuló su sonrisa al notar lo furiosa que se había puesto la pelirroja—, y sólo imagínatelo; viviendo, durmiendo, incluso _bañándose_ con ella. Me imagino lo mal que lo debe estar pasando tu querido Sasuke —el pelo de la chica se iba mimetizando gradualmente con cada palabra que él pronunciaba—. Estando en la misma cama que ella y poder verla desnuda cuando se le antoje, ¡vaya sacrificio! —expresó con sarcasmo.

—¡C-Cállate!, ¡Sasuke-kun sólo está con ella porque está obligado! —Karin estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Juugo la detuvo justo a tiempo—. ¡De ninguna forma podría disfrutar de su compañía, si hasta la detesta!

Tsunade se frotó las sienes, en señal de desesperación. Todo este alboroto le estaba dando jaqueca.

—Lo que tú digas —Suigetsu le dedicó una mirada sardónica, antes de volverse a Juugo—. ¿Pero la detestará tanto cuando lo abrace o lo recueste sobre sus tetas? —le dio un codazo a modo de broma para que se riera junto a él, pero el aludido no pareció captar la gracia del comentario por lo que sólo se le quedó mirando.

Suigetsu entornó los ojos.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que soy el único hombre de todo el grupo —refunfuñó, aunque luego se retractó—, Oh, esperen. Se me olvidó que Karin también cuenta.

Lo único que evitó que la chica cometiera un asesinato en ese momento, fue que una furiosa Tsunade estampó su puño en el escritorio, captando toda la atención.

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡MEJOR EMPIECEN A COMPORTARSE, ANTES DE QUE RECONSIDERE LA PENA DE MUERTE PARA TODOS USTEDES!

—Empiezo a darme cuenta por qué Uchiha no puso resistencia —susurró Suigetsu a los otros dos, observando cómo el escritorio se había reducido a aserrín unos instantes atrás.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba reposando en la mesa de cocina de Sakura, mientras esta terminaba de guardar la comida en el refrigerador y desempacaba las cosas que le había comprado. Aunque el chico no dejaba de mirarla con irritación y escepticismo, claramente molesto por todo el incidente con el idiota de Hyuuga.

—Este sí que fue un día provechoso, ¿no, Sasu-chan? —la chica le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, pero el minino pasó de ella completamente. Sakura se sintió repentinamente incómoda; su nueva mascota parecía más interesada en ver a las partículas de polvo flotando en el aire que en prestarle atención a ella.

Suspirando y armándose de su mejor ánimo, tomó al animal entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez en él, dejó nuevamente libre a Sasuke y se encerró en el baño. El Uchiha suspiró con alivio en cuanto la chica lo dejó a solas. Rápidamente, se acomodó en los pies de la cama de la kunoichi y enroscó su pequeño cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. Unos minutos después escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría y pretendió ya estar dormido; así la chica no lo fastidiaría por lo menos hasta mañana.

Efectivamente, Sakura verificó si aún se encontraba despierto y al pensar que no, le acarició suavemente la cabeza y se puso su pijama (por su salud mental, Sasuke prefirió ignorar ambas cosas). Con rapidez se metió en su cama y casi inmediatamente después de apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, se quedó dormida. Sasuke se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la chica podía descansar y, dando un último bostezo, procedió a dormirse él también.

—_Sasuke… kun._

El aludido abrió los ojos inmediatamente; no, eso tenía que haber sido su imaginación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora sí desesperado por conciliar el sueño.

—Sasuke-kun, no…_ —_gracias a su nueva vista felina, no necesitaba activar su Sharingan para ver cómo la chica fruncía el ceño y se removía incómoda entre sus sábanas—. Detente, ¡por favor!

¿Qué diablos estaba pasándole?, ¿estaba soñando con su partida de Konoha? ¡Pero si eso había sido hace muchísimos años! Era increíble que aún sufriera con ello…

Con la intención de despertarla para que dejara de soñar con él, se acercó sigilosamente pero, justo cuando había levantado una pata para tocarle su rostro, notó que unas finas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, su cuello y se perdían en el ligero escote de su camisón. Sasuke tragó saliva, esto era algo que definitivamente no quería presenciar. ¿Con qué rayos estaba soñando esta mujer? Debería estar llorando, no haciendo… eso que hacía. Sakura ladeó su cabeza, precisamente en la dirección del chico y después de morder su labio ligeramente, exhaló algo muy parecido a (Sasuke maldijo internamente)… un gemido. Uno bastante provocador. La chica volvió a darse la vuelta y retorció las sábanas entre sus finos dedos, mientras más sudor se acumulaba en su piel.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Detente… por favor.

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada y cada cabello de su cuerpo completamente crispado. Sakura estaba soñando con él, sí, pero no precisamente con la inocente despedida que habían tenido a los doce años. El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada y la maldijo internamente, con la garganta seca.

_Estúpida, molesta e imbécil Sakura, _apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron en el colchón.

Definitivamente no volvería a ver a Sakura como antes y, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, se alegraba de ser un gato en esos momentos. Porque de no ser así, no hubiese tenido más remedio que darse una ducha de agua fría a esas horas de la noche.


	3. NOTA

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Siento si alguien creyó que esto era el tercer capítulo de este fic, pero lamento decepcionarlas. La verdad es que este fic lo comencé hace mucho tiempo, cuando la situación del manga era distinta y tenía todo planeado, pero lamentablemente entre a la U y mi tiempo y mi inspiración se vieron muy reducidos, y mientras el tiempo pasaba el manga avanzaba y avanzaba hasta un punto que simplemente no logro cuadrar con la idea original del fic.

Y quiero decir dos cosas importantes:

1-. Este fic será eliminado en los próximos días, porque verlo ahí criando polvo debido a la falta de actualización me pone de mal humor y me frustra.

2-. Si ALGUIEN QUISIERA tomar este fic, o la idea de él, para continuarlo o reescribirlo completamente, puede hacerlo :D. Y si quisiera usar los dos capítulos subidos como base, pues me puede mandar un PM y claro que se los doy.

Pues bueno, eso sería. De verdad lamento mucho la falta de constancia y el abandono del fic, pues (al menos en mi cabeza) iba a ser algo muy divertido de escribir. Y no puedo dejar de agradecer la inmensa cantidad de reviews y favoritos, claro.

¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Maca.


End file.
